


【Metory】Have a good day

by Aimouz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Metory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz





	【Metory】Have a good day

-12.12胜利生贺  
-梦女，ooc注意

今天是他的生日。  
这不是他真实诞生的日子，但这么多年下来，他也习惯了在这一天庆生。

他告诉你，他为今天争取到了休假，所以你今天一天都在家里忙碌着给他制造生日惊喜。  
他要先回家和家人团聚，你不知道他具体会什么时候来，所以一大早你就开始布置屋子，五颜六色的气球挂在彩带上，拼凑出他的名字和生日快乐的字样，你还为他亲手准备了一个蛋糕。  
柔软的海绵蛋糕夹着草莓果酱，抹上洁白香甜的奶油，你用巧克力酱在上面画了一只胖乎乎的小熊猫，然后在周围摆满了他最喜欢吃的草莓。

就在你摆上最后一颗草莓的时候，门铃突然响了起来，于是你只能急急忙忙地给蛋糕插上蜡烛，然后端起蛋糕去迎接他。  
门打开的瞬间，还没能看清他的脸，你就捧着蛋糕举到他的面前，“胜利呀，生日快乐！”  
他像是没有预料到一样，眼睛睁得圆圆的，愣愣地看着你。“快许个愿。”你举得手有点酸，他眨了眨眼，一手接过你手里的蛋糕，一手牵着你往屋里走，“先进来，站在门口多冷啊。”

你偷偷打量着他，他晒黑了一些，从你的角度看上去，他的侧脸与从前相比坚毅了不少，他还穿着军装，左臂上的部队标志上贴着“特级战士”的字样，牵着你的手还是一如既往地温暖，你回握住他肉肉的手，这时你才有一点他在身边的真实感，因为你们已经很久很久没有见面了。  
眼看着蜡烛快要燃烧到底了，你忍不住再次催促他，他在你迫切的眼神里笑着闭上双眼，在他闭眼的时候，你也在心底悄悄地许愿，希望他往后都可以平安喜乐。  
他睁开眼，摇晃的火苗映在他乌黑的眼底，然后轻轻吹灭了蜡烛。

“这是我亲手做的蛋糕呢。”  
他往你身后的厨房瞄了一眼，料理台上还放着没收拾好的锅碗瓢盆。  
“做得很好呢。”他毫不吝啬对你的称赞。  
你满意地拿起一颗草莓递到他的嘴边，他张开嘴咬下，就在你即将收回手的时候，他卷起草莓的舌尖突然舔过你的手指，你像是触了电一样猛地缩回了手，他好像是没意识到，也捏起一颗草莓喂到你的嘴边，于是你低头咬上草莓的同时也含住了他的指尖。你看到他有些惊讶，但还是没说什么，在收回手的时候，他还顺带抹去了粘在你下唇的一点奶油，你能感受到他的指腹因为训练而起了一层薄薄的茧，在你的唇上留下细细的痒，一直延续到心底里。

他私底下是个不太喜欢说话的人，就连入伍后每周的通话时间大多数都是他在静静地听你说，但今晚他却握着你的手，一边吃着你做的蛋糕，一边絮絮叨叨地跟你说着话。  
他说虽然青星的伙食不太好吃，但他会经常去军队里的小卖部买小蛋糕吃；他说他们部队还开设过柔术课，他还是教官呢，虽然因为疫情只上了一节课……说到这的时候，他耷拉着眉毛，像一只委屈的小熊猫。  
“对了，我从一等兵晋升为上等兵了。”他扬起头，脸上还是你熟悉的那副带着点小臭屁的表情，“12月1日晋升的。”  
“屋里胜利恰累～”你笑着称赞他，在你心里，他一直都是最棒的。

吃完蛋糕，你拉着他来到露台上，他安静地看着你，然后将你被冷风吹得有些冰凉的手握紧放进了他的口袋里。  
你估摸着时间快到了，所以你笑吟吟地抬起头再一次对他说“Happy birthday~”  
语音刚落，你们面前的夜空绽开朵朵烟火，照亮了你们。冉冉升起的火星在半空中绽放，五颜六色的烟花组成了他的名字——SEUNGRI。  
你看着他抬头一脸惊讶地看着漫天烟火，绽开的光影明明灭灭地打在他的脸上，他的眼里升起无数的光点，美丽又迷人。

“胜利呀，谢谢你。”  
他闻言转过头来，像是对你的话不解，但你没给他询问的机会，你踮起脚尖，轻轻贴上了他的唇。

谢谢你出现在我的生命里，谢谢你让我能够爱上你，谢谢你一直都如此坚强，谢谢你的从未放弃……

他伸手环住你的腰，将你们的距离拉近，他似乎是感受到了你那盛在亲吻里的爱意，于是他温柔地回应你，草莓的香气融在你们的唇齿之间，在寒冷的12月，紧贴着他的胸膛的你却依旧感到十分温暖。  
你悄悄地睁开眼，在他缠上你的舌尖时，你看到一枚雪花轻飘飘地落在他细密纤长的睫毛上，这一瞬间，绽放的烟火和落下的初雪将你们与世界隔离，你们只看得到彼此。

“啊，是初雪呢。”他与你唇分，你看到他的猫咪唇因为接吻而变得水润微红。  
“胜利呀，我们永远在一起吧。”  
与心爱的人一起看见初雪，会一直幸福地在一起。

他笑起来，雪花落在他的身上，他望向你的眼神比月光还要温柔，一如你初见他时那般美好。

“好。”


End file.
